


Steam Train Shenanigans

by rusty_dog



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, rubberdoop, second work soz, yassssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusty_dog/pseuds/rusty_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Barry spend some time recording Undertale for Steam Train and decide they need a 10 minute break, it lasts longer than 10 minutes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Train Shenanigans

It was a bright, sunny day in LA today, and Barry was having a hard time not cursing the sky for its lack of clouds. It was boiling hot as the sun beamed onto his, already burnt, back, and because of that, he was trying his best to jog into the grump space from his car without collapsing from heatstroke. He rushed in to the air-conditioned office and slammed the door behind him, sighing contentedly as he leaned against the cold, metal door and shut his eyes. He had about three full seconds of time to take in the newly found fresh air before Ross came barging in from the recording room.

  
"Barry! You're late! We still have to record a bunch of Undertale, get your ass in gear, we have no time to doddle!" Ross enunciated enthusiastically, startling Barry out of his icy dreamland. He sighed and trudged lazily into the recording room, where Ross was lying across the couch ungracefully, taking up the majority of the cushions and leaving about a foot of space between his feet and the armrest on the right.

  
"Ross, where am I supposed to sit, there's literally like a centimeter of room that isn't occupied by your spider-legs" Barry exclaimed tiredly, still too hot from the blinding sunlight poking through the closed curtains of the room.

  
"Aw, come on Barry! sit on my lap" he offered, patting his thigh and smiling too-sweetly. Barry grunted and shoved Ross' legs off the sofa, sitting down and smiling satisfactorily as Ross exclaimed a sudden 'Barry!'. He laughed as the Aussie kicked him in the shin and threw a controller at his arm, reaching to turn the PC on begrudgingly. Despite his efforts, though, Ross still managed to flop his spindly legs onto Barry's lap and lay back with his mouse resting on his stomach. Barry grinned and shook his head, unwilling to admit that he loves it when Ross drapes himself over him.

  
The first episode began as usual, with Ross and Barry tripping over each other to announce the introduction and Barry screwing around in the game a bit before actually getting to the task at hand. He usually wasn't one to express his content, but today he couldn't help but show a relaxed smile and lay a hand on Ross' ankle, which nobody mentioned or complained about. Barry even noticed a slight grin poking at Ross' mouth when he rested his warm hand on him, and it sent jitters through Barry's stomach that he could never explain.

  
They recorded about and hours worth of the game before taking a short break. As Ross removed his legs from Barry's lap, there was a burst of cold air on his thighs that was very unwelcomed to Barry, and he couldn't help but let his lasting smile fade as he got up from the couch and stretched his arms above his head.

  
"That shirt's too small" Ross commented offhandedly as Barry finished yawning and stretching.

  
"Did it ride up?" Barry asked, eyeing Ross out of the corner of his peripheral as he cracked his knuckles. He could have sworn he saw him blush just slightly, but it was probably just his imagination, either way it made Barry smirk slightly "Were you checking me out?"

"No, I just happened to notice your shirt lift when you stretched" He replied cockily, the tint in his cheeks disappearing quickly and his confident front reappearing as quickly as it had disappeared. Although, it comforted Barry to know that, even if for a second, Ross was interested in him for more-than-friendly reasons, because those kinds of thoughts certainly made their entrance in Barry's mind, quite often, actually. But he wasn't willing to express his not-so-newfound feelings for Ross... yet.

They both made their way to the office kitchen, Ross having his pretty blue eyes glued to his phone's screen, leaving Barry to admire him from slightly behind him. He admired the way his thumbs tapped the screen of his iPhone quickly and efficiently, he admired the way his eyes darted across the small keyboard restlessly, and he especially admired the way his bottom lip was like chewing gum to Ross' pearly-white teeth. He was so enthralled by Ross that he almost ran into the wall next to the door, he laughed at himself as he went to open the fridge to fetch himself a coke. He paused as he heard Ross clear his throat.

"You, um... You have a really nice laugh?" he said, making it sound more like a question. Barry turned quickly and stared at him, observing his stature and seeing that Ross' confidence had gone right down the drain the moment Barry turned his attention to him, because his cheeks were beet red and he was gripping his Sprite like it meant everything to him.

"Thanks Ross, I like your teeth today" Barry replied, smiling. Ross grinned and chuckled slightly, lifting an eyebrow at his unexpected remark.

"My teeth? Barry, you can do better than that, I know you were watching me on our way here" He chuckled, and now it was his turn to blush, as he scratched the back of his head and shifted his gaze to the concrete tiles on the floor. He closed the fridge and leaned back on it, opening his pop and taking a sip, all while avoiding eye contact. He scratched his beard in thought and glanced back up to meet Ross' eye, which was still gazing at him expectantly.

"um, your eyes are a nice shade of blue... everyday" he spoke, keeping eye contact with the man across from him, who smiled nicely and sent another wave of butterflies through his stomach. "And sorry for staring, you just look good when you're concentrating"

"Thanks bear, you look good during recording sessions, when you're not paying attention" Ross replied, approaching Barry and leaning sideways against the counter, so that he's facing Barry and able to pass him a semi-sultry gaze. Barry blushed even more, easily noticing how quickly Ross was able to take control of the situation and lower him into a hot mess.

"I, um" he swallowed "I really like how long your hair has gotten" he retorted, his gaze unmoving from Ross' and his cocky friend's mouth quirking up slightly at his embarrassment.

"yeah? Well I love it when you grow out your beard like this" he stroked two fingers across Barry's jawline, making him shiver and briefly flick his eyes to Ross' lips, which were currently expressing a full-on seductive smirk, showing a few of his, previously mentioned, nice teeth. "And I like how red your cheeks are right now" he whispered. Barry tore his gaze from Ross' lips and glared at him through his amorous haze, but he just replied with a soft brush of his hand to the pink-tinted surface of his face. Barry couldn't help his blush from accentuating when Ross brushed some of his hair behind his ear. " ... your hair practically glows right now" he said softly, now his eyes were slightly hooded and his smile was fading. "... When you bite your lip I..." he stopped, staring directly into Barry's wide eyes now, and his thumb brushed over his bottom lip.

It's not like Barry didn't expect it, the opposite actually, he anticipated it, it was just the force behind the movement that startled him. When Ross grabbed the back of Barry's neck and pulled him forward onto his lips, a slight gasp escaped his lungs and he grabbed Ross' shoulders to steady himself, after putting his drink down, of course. It took a moment for him to register the action but he jumped into action when he did, gripping his shoulders with more firmness, closing his eyes in ecstasy and adding more force to the kiss. Barry's arms eventually lowered to circle around his waist as Ross' hands made their way to wrap around his neck, pulling each other closer until their bodies were pressed against each other and Barry could feel Ross' heartbeat, fast and hard against his chest.

"Whoa! should I get my camera?" Arin's voice reverbrated through the kitchen, startling the two young men in a heated kiss to separate. Barry could feel his face heat up to a bright red as hes straightened his shirt and stared at Arin like a deer caught in headlights. He assumed Ross looked similar because Arin's knowing grin was impossible to miss as he glanced between the two.

"we were just... um..." Ross attempted to cover, but by the look on Arin's face told them that he had seen enough to determine that excuses were a moot point.

"Hey, I get it, everyone gets a little gay sometimes, you two are just a little gay all the time, that's totally fine, but PDA is unacceptable in my office, so, if you would..." he gestured to the kitchen door, still wearing a huge grin on his face. The two nodded and scrambled for the door, avoiding Arin's eye as they pass him, but Barry has the courage to glance up at him and smile slightly, receiving an encouraging nod from his friend.

When the boys returned to the recording room, Ross stood and stared at Barry as he shut the door behind him, awed at what just happened. Barry swallowed thickly and turned to meet Ross' eyes, and they stood, staring at eachother like that for a good 10 seconds before the Aussie cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm guessing-slash-hoping that you kissing me back meant something?" He spoke, shuffling awkwardly and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Barry smiled.

"You guessed right..." he replied softly, causing a visible shudder to go through Ross' body and a wide grin to plaster onto his face. This time it was Barry who initiated the kiss, as he strode swiftly to meet Ross and grabbed his hand to pull him forward. Their lips met in another heartwarming embrace and Ross wrapped his arms around Barry's neck again, holding him in place as Barry held him upright from the waist. Barry was pushing so forcefully that Ross ended up leaning almost his full weight on Barry's arms and he was being dipped back slightly.

It wasn't until Ross stuck his tongue in Barry's mouth that he lead them both to the sofa and sat down, Ross climbing clumsily onto his lap and gripping his shoulders tightly, dragging his tongue along Barry's, and grinning cheekily into the kiss when Barry hums in content. Their breathing was hot and heavy as Barry's hands traveled up and down Ross' back, the only sounds in the room were the smacking of lips and occasional small noises from either man. After some effective smooching, the couple finally broke apart for breath, both boys panting and resting their foreheads on the other's.

"I like you" Barry mumbled, taking in every inch of Ross' facial features and smiling dopily.

"How old are you?" Ross scoffed, grinning from ear to ear as he watches Barry's eyes scrunch up in a laugh.

"Old enough to know that you're cute when you blush" he replied, the butterflies returning to his stomach when Ross chuckles lowly. Both men sit and watch each other for another couple minutes before Barry frowns and Ross' smile fades.

"What?" he questions, seeing the regret in his eyes that he never wanted to see. Barry paused before talking.

"I forgot my coke in the kitchen..." he muttered, upset, which relieved Ross as he rolled his eyes and flopped off of Barry onto the couch, sighing dramatically and gesturing to the door. "Go get it..." Ross mumbled, as Barry got up and flashed him a thumbs up before trotting out.

'He's cute' Ross thought when Barry left.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol soz <3


End file.
